Broken Minds
by Shadowpheniox123
Summary: Tokoyami has Multi Personality Disorder. He struggles to deal with this. When he goes to college it only gets worse from there. He has a terrible background and is trying his best. Maybe a certain green haired girl needs to come into his life to fix him and his alternative personality.
1. Into The Deep Mind

**This idea just popped into my head and I wanted to write it as soon as possible. This was inspired by Big Diesel.**

Tokoyami was sitting in his apartment lighting a cigarette. He inhaled the toxic fumes from the cancer stick. He knew what it was doing to his body, but he wasn't in his right mind. He breathed out before coughing a bit.

He chuckled a bit before talking. "**Heh…** What am I doing to myself? It is 9 o' clock at night and I have yet to study." Tokoyami almost took another puff from the cancer stick. He decided to stop and put out his cigarette.

He went to his desk and opened his accounting textbook and begin to study. He opened his phone and played A Piece of Heaven by Avenge Sevenfold (This song isn't for the faint of heart).

'_Before the story begins, is it such a sin, for me to take what's mine, until the end of time'_

He started reading in Unit 2 as it was still the beginning of University.

He attends a College called Yueei. This is the most prestigious school in the world. Many alumni have gone off and don't absolutely great things with their lives. Owning businesses, creating amazing inventions, and earning lots of money.

This was a once and a life time opportunity and he shouldn't squander it. He worked hard in his troubled past to get to where he wanted to go.

He shook his head and continued reading. "**You should go out and party**" He heard. "No I need to study Dark Shadow." Tokoyami spat back.

Dark Shadow is another personality he has. When he was 5 years old he was diagnosed with Dissociative identity disorder.

_**For those who don't know what that is Dissociative identity disorder, previously called multiple personality disorder, is usually a reaction to trauma as a way to help a person avoid bad memories.**_

_**Dissociative identity disorder is characterized by the presence of two or more distinct personality identities. Each may have a unique name, personal history, and characteristics.**_

"**Come on, you have straight A's in all your classes and you haven't even tried to make any friends.**" Dark Shadow scolded. Tokoyami naturally hated his other personality, but he couldn't do much to him. "Listen just leave me alone and let me study." Tokoyami focused back on his textbook.

Suddenly he slammed his textbook shut. "**We are going to have some fun.**" Dark Shadow went to leave his apartment before he was stopped. "No… I have control understand." Tokoyami fought back and took control of his body.

He collapsed and just lied down on the ground. "Why does he do this to me?" A few tears came out his eye.

Dark Shadow is what you consider a very arrogant personality. He never thinks of the possible consequences of his actions. He is a live in the moment kind of person. This is primarily due to the fact that it isn't his body he is ruining. He nearly drove Tokoyami to commit suicide a few times back in middle school.

Tokoyami got up from the ground and decided to retire for the night. This was too eventful of a night to continue studying.

**Time Skip 8 A.M. (Class Starts)**

All 20 students were sitting in the somewhat large classroom. Tokoyami had a bit of a rough awakening, but managed to put himself together. You can still see the disfiguration of his black hair.

"Good Morning Class" Aizawa walked into the class. Aizawa was widely known across the campus to have the hardest course to pass. He only has a 45% passing rate in his class compared to the 87% passing rate coming from all other colleges in Japan.

The students just nodded as he started giving his morning lecture. He was talking about economic negotiations. Which had some of the students intrigued as Aizawa mentioned a bit of a project he is going to assign at the end of class.

"Okay class and that is the end of the class for today." Aizawa concluded. The students then started packing up their belongings to head to their next class. "I didn't say class was over yet. I still need to explain the assignment." Aizawa stared down some of the students.

The student put their belongings down and started staring at the teacher with full attention. "That's more like it. Anyways, for this project it will be 25% of your grade." Tokoyami looked around the class as he mentioned that.

He noticed a girl with pink hair starting to freak out a bit. The same could be said for the yellow or blonde hair guy sitting right next to her. He saw a guy with green hair get a bit nervous while a brunette girl who seemed a bit excited.

He evaluated the mixed bag of people. "**You looking for a friend?**" Dark Shadow whispered in his head. Tokoyami knew he could say anything to him as he normally speaks out loud when he is shouting at him. So he needs to hold his tongue.

"You will work with another student and start a made up company selling whatever you desire. You have until next class to decide who your partner is. I will then explain the rest of the project. Now you can leave." Aizawa concluded as he collapsed on his desk to get some sleep.

Some guy with glasses ran over to see if he is okay. "He is fine, just sleeping." He announced. "So loud." Tokoyami thought.

Tokoyami decided to leave since he really didn't care much. As he was walking out, he was stopped by someone. "Hey." The voice sounded a bit feminine. He turned around slightly to see a girl with black hair and a few dark green streaks in it. "Can I help you?" Tokoyami said a bit rudely.

"You know you should be rude to people you don't know." The girl scolded. Tokoyami rolled his eyes and asked again, "Wat can I help you with?" Tokoyami repeated. "Can you be my partner? The rest of my friends already have partners and well I need one." She asked.

Tokoyami was going to say no, but his D.I.D just kicked and was interrupted his train of thought. "**Oh I apologize for my tone, I was just having a bad day. Anyway, I would love to be your partner.**" Dark Shadow spoke. "Oh great, my name is Tsuyu Asui, but my friends call me Tsu. I'm fine if you call me that." Asui smiled. "**Okay Tsu, my name is Fumikage Tokoyami. You can call me Fumikage if you wish.**" Dark Shadow continued the conversation.

Tokoyami tried to fight for control of his mind, but something was stopping him from obtaining control. "**Oh and can I get your number so we can talk about the project?**" Dark Shadow asked. "Sure its xxx-xxx-xxxx" Asui told him. Dark Shadow put the contact in the phone. "**Okay cutie, I'll text you later.**" Dark Shadow proudly proclaimed.

Asui had a rose blush on her face and smiled. "Okay talk later." She left the class as did everyone else. Tokoyami finally got control back. "What the hell!" Tokoyami whispered shouted. "**What, she wanted to be your partner and you need some form of friendship.**" Dark Shadow reasoned.

As to Tokoyami's dismay, Dark Shadow was right about him needing a partner. However, that doesn't mean he needs a friendship of any kind.


	2. Green Arrival

Tokoyami walked into his apartment to just strip down and change his outfit. He looked at his phone and saw the contact. It said Tsu and had a heart after it. "Damn Dark Shadow." He just texted the number to experiment. Not because he wanted a friend.

**Fumikage: Hello, Tsu**

**2 Minutes later**

**Asui: Oh hey Fumikage how are you?**

**Fumikage: I am doing okay. Again I apologize for my actions earlier it was extremely uncalled for.**

**Asui: It's fine. I do have a question though. Do you have mood swings or something like that?**

**Fumikage: You could say that.**

**Asui: Oh okay, hopefully they won't stop us from completing our project.**

**Fumikage: Don't worry, my mood swings shouldn't hinder us from completing our project.**

**Asui: Great, what are you doing right now?**

**Fumikage: Nothing at the moment.**

**Asui: Want to hang out with a couple of my friends?**

**Fumikage: No.**

**Asui: Oh… Okay well if you change your mind just text me.**

**Fumikage: Okay then.**

"**You are a real idiot you know that.**" Dark Shadow was very disappointed at his other personality. "I don't like being around people." Tokoyami argued back. "**You can't spend your entire life sheltering yourself from every human in the world. Just hang out with them at least one time and maybe you will like it."** Dark Shadow argued back.

Tokoyami couldn't argue with that rational argument. So despite his own judgement he sent a text back.

**Fumikage: Hey I changed my mind, I would accompany you.**

**Asui: Oh great, you know where Milo Coffee Shop is?**

**Fumikage: No.**

**Asui: Where do you live?**

**Fumikage: Why do you need to know where I live?**

**Asui: So I can come get you.**

**Fumikage: I would do better with directions rather than tell you where I live.**

**Asui: Why?**

**Fumikage: I am not comfortable with giving out my address to people I barley know.**

**Asui: You can trust me, just tell me and I'll come alone.**

**Fumikage: I am still a bit skeptical.**

**Asui: We have to work on a project, either way I am going to need to know where you live and Vis Versa. **

**Fumikage: You lucky you can build rational arguments. My address is 3425 Kilos Drive. Apartment number 666.**

**Asui: Oh you have the door of the devil huh.**

**Fumikage: No, 666 is the mark of the beast technically have nothing to do with demons. And this was the only apartment they had left that I could afford.**

**Asui: Well if it is that bad for you financially then you might as well come live with me.**

**Fumikage: Is that a joke?**

**Asui: Somewhat.**

**Fumikage: Whatever, my door is unlocked just walk in when you get here.**

**Asui: That is strange for someone who doesn't want anyone to know where he lives.**

**Fumikage: I didn't ask to hear you talk about my life choices okay.**

**Asui: Geez sorry, mood swings again.**

**Fumikage: Don't talk about it. **

**Asui: I'm about 5 minutes away. **

**Fumikage: Whatever.**

**Asui: You better have your attitude fixed when I show up.**

**Fumikage: We will see.**

Fumikage was annoyed beyond belief. He just decided to change to something more comfortable. A basic hoodie with a raven on the cover. He put on some black boots with some jeans. He placed his phone in his pocket and grabbed his earbuds.

He sat in the living room on his couch. "**You excited?**"Dark Shadow asked. "Not really." Tokoyami admitted. "**Trust me it will be fun for you.**" Dark Shadow added. "Whatever, hopefully your right." Just as he finished his statement the door handle started moving.

"I'm coming in." The feminine voice shouted beyond the door. Asui walked in with a green skirt and a pink t-shirt. "Good you showed up." Tokoyami looked over.

"Well let's get going." Asui pointed towards the door.

They go to the coffee shop where quite a few people were there.

"Hey Asui!" the brunette girl somewhat shouted. He saw a gut with spikey red hair, the girl with pink hair, a guy with green hair, and a short boy with purple hair that looks like balls.

"Hey guys!" Asui grabbed Tokoyami and pulled him towards the table.

"**See this may be fun**" Dark Shadow stated.

**That is the end of this short chapter. See what happens next chapter.**


	3. Invitation and Introduction

**Short chapter, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.**

Asui and Tokoyami both took a seat in the group. Tokoyami was met with stares from the rest of thr group which made him very uncomfortable.

"Who is the new guy?" The purple haired kid asked. "This is my friend Fumikage Tokoyami." Asui answered.

Tokoyami was about to deny the fact that they were friends, but the conversation turned on him.

"Cool, Well my name is Eijiro Kirishima. The pink haired girl next to me is my girlfriend Mina Ashido." Kirishima introduced himself.

"I don't remember asking who you were." Tokoyami stated slightly annoyed. Everyone just stared at him in a shocking manner.

"I apologise for Fumikage's behavior. He has strong mood swings." Asui went to explain. This was met with more understanding nods and grunts.

"_I swear she is up to something." _Tokoyami thought to himself. "**Maybe she wants to be your friend. She even called you that. You need to stop being rude before I take control.**" Dark Shadow threatened.

"_Do it then, I don't want to be here right now this is very annoying for me." _Tokoyami snapped back. Within a few seconds he reverted to his alternative personality.

He smiled and went to apologise to Kirishima. " **Yeah my behavior was very out of line. Please forgive me for veing si rude." **He stated. "It's cool bro." Kirishima responded.

"Glad his mood swung back in the right direction." Asui thought. From that point on, everyone introduced themselves.

The purple haired kid's name was Minoru Mineta. Quite a perverted person which disgusted both personalities. The brown haired and green haired male were Ochacko Uraraka and Izuku Midoriya. They were a couple dating since thry left high school.

They enjoyed themselves for about 2 hours before they left since they had class the next day.

Everyone bidded their farewells and left. Tokoyami switched his personality back after Dark Shadow had his 'fun'.

"Hey Fumikage!" Asui shouted behind him. Tokoyami grunted silently and looked behind him. "Is there something you need from me." He stated blandly. Asui silently wished he had his other mood swing right then and there, but she needed something.

"Yeah, can you walk me home?" Asui asked. "Why would you need me to do that? You made it sound like you don't live too far away." Tokoyami answered. "Yeah normally I would walk with Uraraka. However, her and Midoriya were going on a date afterwards, so I don't have anyone to walk with and these guys are always trying to hit on me when I come to my apartment. Which is part of the reason why I invited you to live with me." Asui concluded.

Tokoyami actually felt bad for her dealing with this situation. It wasn't her fault she was born attractive. Wait attractive? I find her attractive? He was thinking when Asui spoke up.

"So what do you say?" Asui asked again. "Were not going to your residence. Your gonna spend the night with me." Tokoyami declared. "Oh, what happened to not trusting me?" She teased.

"Don't take my kindness for weakness." Tokoyami reinforced. Asui just smiled and walked with him to his house.

"**This is going to be interesting."**


	4. Behind The Exterior

Tokoyami and Asui both stepped in the apartment. Asui never actually noticed the smell of cigarettes in the house. Tokoyami immediately went for a cigarette and started to light it up.

"You know tjose arent good for your lungs. It will kill you sooner." Asui informed her 'friend'. "That's the point." Tokoyami quickly snapped back. He took a deep inhale of the smoke and intentionally blew it in her direction.

Asui coughed a bit before speaking. "Well you should quit. I don't want you dying." Asui stated in concern. "Well maybe I do." Tokoyami said clearly frustrated. Asui decided it wasn't a good time to bother him about it.

"Anyways, you can sleep on the couch or sleep in my bed with me. I frankly don't care what your choice is." Tokoyami stated taking another breath. "Well what do you suggest?" Asui winked trying to be a bit seductive.

"I honestly perfer you to sleep on the couch, but I am giving you the option sincr my bitch of a mom always told me to respect women. Dumb bitch never respected me or my dad." Tokoyami ranted before focusing on his cigarette.

Asui was a bit skeptical, bit she tried to open the folds he had. "So you liked your dad more?" She asked taking a seat on the leather couch. "Looks like I'm sleeping with him. No way I'm sleeping leather." She thought to herself.

"No I hate him even more, he can't keep his hands to himself. He is a racist and bigoted fucker. He always tell me to fuck off. The one time he needed something was when he needed cash for another kid he had with someone else." Tokoyami paused and took a breath before continuing smoking in a chair that directly faced the couch.

"Well what happened?" Asui asked. "I told him to fuck off, I'm a poor college student. I barley have enough to live off of. He wants to scream at me telling me to get a real job. I work at a fucking restaurant where cougars always come in looking for a cheap hook up with some sad gullible fuck." Tokoyami was getting more and more annoyed at his life. "You know what, fuck everything I said. You didn't hear shit from me." Tokoyami said getting up.

Before Asui could speak, Tokoyami interrupted her train of thought. " I'm taking a shower, then going to bed. Eat and watch whatever you want." He said before walking into the bathroom.

Asui didnt like being given this kind of freedom in someone else's house. It felt weird being given permission to do these kinds on things. It was about 10 minutes before her stomach started growling. She was quite famished and needed something to eat.

She looked at his refrigerator and was slightly sad to see how barren it was. There were eggs, butter, baloney, milk, and some toaster pastries that needed to be baked. "He needs some money for food." Asui kept a mental note of that. She decided to bake 2 pastries.

She didn't know how to use the stove so she called the only person who knew how. "Hey Fumikage, how do you use the stove." She heard an audible grubt conibg fron the bathroom and heard the door open.

She saw the depressed guy in nothing, but a towel. Although he seemed depressed, he was clearly working out. "I guess when you have nothing else better to do you work out." She thought. He turned on the stove and placed the pastires in there. Asui swore she saw part of his 'private area'. "Yeah, when it's done use the oven mitts on the counter. Good night." He left to go to his bed. "Wait I don't have any clothes to wear to bed." Asui tried to say before Tokoyami just threw a large shirt at her.

"Here, it's large enough to fit around your body. See you in bed." He said flatly befire retreating into his room. Asui changed in thr living room as she only took long morning showers.

She entered the room to see purple lamps on the wall letting off an ominous glow. She liked it. She climbed in the bed to an already snoring Fumikage. He luckily was wearing sweatpants. He didn't have a shirt though. However, Asui was perfectly fine with it. It made her slightly forget how much of a caring asshole he is. She was about to doze off when she heard a chime.

She looked over and saw his phone had a notification. She let curiosity take over and she looked at it. It was a SMS from someone called "Bitchy Mother." She was a bit curious and managed to figure out his pin.

"6666 isn't that hard honestly" She thought before reading. Luckily for her it doesn't show seen or read features on his phone. She was quite shocked to see what his own mother wrote him.

Bitchy Mother: Hey Fucker, your dad is in need of some cash. I know your broke ass don't havr any. Anyways, hope you flunk out of college and come crawling back to me. You may not realize it, but you and Dark Shadow both need me! See ya later.

She was completely horrified to see what she wrote. This sparked some justice in her head. She needed to make sure he doesn't flunk out or screw up during his time at U.A.

However, there was one issue she needed answers to.

**"Who is Dark Shadow?"**

She knew she was going to have to wait for that answer.


	5. Dream Realm

_There was nothing there. It was completely barren. Just grey dirt on the ground._ _The sky was nothing but black and some messy dark and murky blue. _

_Where am I? What am I doing here? Those were the only questions in my head at the time.__"Hello?" I shouted into the distance. All I heard was an echo. No answer._

_I tried to walk around and I was only able to walk so far until I was jerked back.__It was a dark, black, and sludgy hand grabbing at me._

_I tried to run, but it alreay had me in it's grasp.__"Help! Help!" I shouted with tears in my eyes. I wasn't ready to die like this. Dying with no one around to be there was beyond scary. It was depressing._

At_ one point, I just stopped crying and let the sludge pull me in. At this point it is inevitable._

_However, something happened in this variation._

I_ have this dream quite often. It always ends in me ending up in that sludge. I came to accept death as I thought that's what that symbolises._

However_, someone came to my rescue. The person grabbed me out and pulled me away from the sludge who didn't even put up a fight. It just allowed it. Like I wasn't even worth the effort of keeping._

_"Are you okay?" The angelic voice asked me. Her voice was memorising. I found myself not even able to give a proper response. I just grunted. She giggled._

_"Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I will always be there and protect you." She said. "But I don't want your-"__**"It isn't about what you want. You need me and you need the girl with green hair." **She said in a more menacing voice. It scared me into an awake state._

Tokoyami jolted awake rather quickly. He looked over at the clock. It was only 2 in the morning and I was slightly sweaty.

He moved his hand to the right and touched something. It was soft and nice to touch. He looked over alarmed and saw he was touching Asui's butt.

He moved his hands back horrified that he did that and enjoyed that. He did get a good look at her.

"When she isn't helicopter parenting me, she is quite cute" He admitted to himself. It wasn't an uncommon occurance that he found people attractive. Mainly regardless of gender.

He allowed himself to cuddle up next to Asui just because she was warm. No other reason. Absolutely no reason.

He found it was easier to find comfortable sleep within her grasp.

**"Maybe she was right, this is what we both need." **Dark Shadow whispered to himself as they both feel asleep.


	6. Anger is one word away from Danger

Tokoyami woke up about 10 minutes before the alarm came on. He hated waking up in the morning. His hair was always a mess, his depression always hit it's hardest in the morning, and his sheets are hot. Wait? His sheets are hot.

Tokoyami looked over to see the green haired girl sleeping. "She is less annoying when she sleeps." Tokoyami semi-lied. He looked over to his phone and noticed he had 2 text messages.

He opened the first one which was from the same person. "Damn it!" He shouted which jolted the girl awake. "What! Did something happen?" She looked over frantically while Tokoyami put his phone away. "Nothing. Just surprised you took up my offer." He lied through his teeth.

Tokoyami has developed a great trait in deceiving people. That is how he managed to get himself out of problems he caused himself. His mother taught him these tricks when he was 4 and never got in trouble for any of his actions until high school. However, high school isn't something to think about right now.

"Anyways, we should get ready for the day." Asui stated. She hopped out of bed and walked to grab the shirt Tokoyami gave her the previous night. He saw her stunning figure which frankly was enough to get him aroused slightly.

"No I shouldn't think like that. She is an annoying girl who fell into my life. Who infested my mind and my dreams." He was stuck staring at her for a few seconds. Asui took noticed and decided to tease her new 'friend'.

"What see something you like?" Asui poked her cheek and bend over a little giving a better view. If he wasn't aroused then he was now. "You are such a tease Asui." Tokoyami looked away. Asui just giggled and put on the shirt. "You know, if you want to see more. Just ask." She winked at him.

"I would never!" Tokoyami blushed averting his eyes again. Tokoyami wasn't against the idea of pleasuring himself with her, but he doesn't want to give in to her teasing. He refuses to lose to those kinds of things.

"It's only a matter of time." Asui said walking into the bathroom. "Whatever." Tokoyami blushed slightly. "**You need to pipe her up.**" Dark Shadow pointed out. "No I won't submit to her little mind games. She knows I dislike her." Tokoyami defended. **"Well why would she sleep with you last night? Oh yeah, because you offered up. Now suck it up and give her the pounding of a lifetime. I know you have it in you. Remember the twins in high school?" **Dark Shadow reminded Tokoyami.

"We will never speak of that again. I was going through a hard and heavy time during high school." Tokoyami voice shriveled. "**Oh and your life is going better now? Just do it you little bitch!" **Dark Shadow concluded before going dark.

Tokoyami was in a state of confusion of what to do. He was horny enough to do it, but he had his pride. However, his hormones were stronger. The pitter patter of the water in the shower caught his attention. She started her shower.

Tokoyami hasn't had any form of sexual pleasure in about 4 months. He could use her to help him. That is what she is doing right? She just wants to have a little fun and release stress. Is it?

Tokoyami always had problems figuring out other people's signals. It was a problem he dealt with in the earlier stages of his life.

Tokoyami decided just once to do this. He climbed out the bed and removed his underwear. He put on a towel and walked to the front of the bathroom door.

He heard a humming coming from the bathroom. It was to a tune he loved. Tokoyami use to watch Dragon Ball Z and he heard a cover of Spirit VS Spirit in the form of a simple music box. It was a beautiful tune he was hearing.

At this point, he was second guessing himself and was close to dropping out of doing this until the door opened right in his face.

Tokoyami and Asui were both staring at each other in towels. This was by far the most awkward experience you could have with someone. However, awkward situations don't really resonate with Asui so she flipped the script.

"Geez, I didn't think you have the guts to ask with your dick fully erect." She smiled and laughed slightly. "No it wasn't like that, I was coming to take a shower and I so happened to be right here." Tokoyami attempted to salvage what pride he had.

"Don't lie to me, I saw your shadow under the door. You were there for a little while." She teased. She glided her hands on his stomach and rubbed around the rim of his towel.

Tokoyami was too embarrassed to be outsmarted and ousted by someone he dislike. He just slapped her hand away and yelled at her.

"GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM ME! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He shouted at her with pure venom and malice in his voice. Asui just froze in complete fear. She never dealt with a person angry at her like this.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered. She was on the verge of crying for upsetting someone to this degree. Tokoyami realized he was in the wrong for this. "FUCK! I'm sorry. I just- I'm dealing with some issues. I shouldn't be angry at you right now. Just finish your shower." Tokoyami walked away to his room and locked the door behind him.

Asui was standing in complete shock at the incident she watched. "Wow, his bipolar disorder is out of hand." She thought. She proceeded to take a shower and as she is drying off she heard a ring on his doorbell.

She heard Tokoyami walk out the room and towards the front door. She heard the door open slightly. She peaked out a bit as she was fully clothed with her clothes from the previous day. She saw a man who was clearly drunk with an empty bottle in his hands.

"I told you to never come back here!" He shouted. "Come on! *Hiccup* I just wanted to see  
*Hiccup* my fucking waste of a son." The man immediately threw the bottle at Tokoyami's head and smashed it across his head. Tokoyami fell to the ground with a loud thud shouted profanities at him.

Asui ran out the bathroom and was in the view of the somewhat drunken man. He was clearly sober enough to run away from the scene of the crime.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. He removed his hands from his face and he had a large gash across his forehead and cheek. "Just hold on, I'll call the hospital!" Asui ran towards the phone and called the paramedics.

She ran back. "It's okay, they are coming. I am going to stay by your side. Okay." Asui said. However, Tokoyami already switched to his Dark Shadow personality. "**Thank you, your super pretty.**" Dark Shadow complimented the girl.

"Wow, I thought you hated me?" Asui stated rather confused. "**I'm just adjusting to having people around me. I always push people away. I am glad you try to help me.**" Dark Shadow concluded before whisking away into sleep.


	7. Story Times and Evolution

Tokoyami jolted awake to feel a bit weird. He looked around very concerned about his whereabouts. He notices an IV in his arm and attempts to remove it.

"You shouldn't touch that." The familiar voice states. He looked over to his right to see Asui there smiling at him. "What the hell happened?" Tokoyami asked. He had a very vague memory of what happened.

"Some guy came and smashed a wine bottle across your head. It was very bloody. You mother should be here any minute." That almost set Tokoyami off. "WHAT!" Tokoyami shouted. "What? I didn't make that decision. The hospital wants at least one biological family member to sign you out. I would if I could, but we only knew each other for about a day." Asui reasoned.

"Damnit! Just tell that woman to sign me out and don't talk to me." Tokoyami rolled over to finally notice he was in the hospital. He made a slight grunting sound before relaxing his body. Asui wanted to wait to ask this, but she wanted to know.

"Who was that man who did this to you?" Asui asked slightly nervous. The memories of what happened hit him full force at his memory. It almost gave him a headache which almost triggered Dark Shadow to appear. He managed to control himself, but he started breathing hard.

Asui hopped out her seat and walked over to see if he was doing alright. "Are you okay?" Tokoyami just stopped when he heard her voice. The sound of someone concerned for his wellbeing and a low point for him was a different feeling. It felt nice.

"I'm fine. To answer that question, it was father. He is the asshole I was talking about. He automatically kicked my older brother out of the house when he moved in." Tokoyami stated. "Well who is your older brother?" Asui pulled the chair over to talk.

"His real name is Hitachi Tokoyami, but he always tell people to change his last name to Hawks. I understand why he did it though." Tokoyami states. "Well, where is he now?" Asui asked. "He has a job in America in a state called Florida. He said he likes it there. Mainly because there are and I quote 'fine babes and people cray.'" Tokoyami cringed at the statement.

Asui let out an audible giggle. "My mom said that Florida has a lot of weird things going on there." Asui states. "That's interesting." Tokoyami cracked a grin at Asui.

"It is nice to see you smile. You always scowling even in your sleep." Asui placed her hand on his. Tokoyami was very flustered at the sudden intimacy between the two. He slowly jerked his hand back. "Oh I'm sorry." Asui apologized. "No it's fine it just I am not use to being touched without being attacked in some sort of fashion or having a sexual intercourse."

This broke a piece of Asui's heart when she heard that. She grabbed his hand and gripped it a little to not hurt him, but enough to make sure he can't pull away. "Well we need to get you use to touch in non-explicit ways." Asui scooted closer to him. More so his face.

Tokoyami noticed this, but pretended to not notice. He just moved his face closer. "You know, when you're not nagging me about my behavior, you are very attractive." Tokoyami placed his hand on her cheek letting her warmth, warm up his hand. Asui just cuddled more into his hand.

There was nothing, but pure silence. Tokoyami just stared at her. He had a strong desire to kiss her. He wanted to know what her lips felt like.

He wanted to refrain from these thoughts, but she cared so much it was an issue to him.

In Tokoyami's mind, he is falling for her because of how much she cares about her. He hated that he was so deprived of any form of care that he even finds small amounts of kindness attractive.

"Listen." Tokoyami began to speak, but a finger was placed on his lips.

Asui gave him a quick stare. "I know what you are going to say. Let's just take it slow between us okay?" Asui concluded giving him a peck on the cheek.

Tokoyami caught her before she pulled back.

"Thank you. We don't have to start dating now. Also we should give me some time to adjust to being in a relationship and allow me to fix parts of my attitude." He said before giving her a full on kiss on the lips. They kissed passionately for a few seconds before releasing for air. "Trust me, we will make you a better version of yourself.

"So my brat of a kid finally found him a little slut to play with!" The mysterious voice shouted at them. They both looked over and saw a rather thick woman with pitch black hair and red eyes. She also had a very noticeable tattoo of a name that states

'Dark Shadow v Fumikage'

"Who is that?" Asui asked her new 'boyfriend'.

Tokoyami froze and went dark before someone else started talking.

"**That's my bitch of a mother.**"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I would love to give a thanks to Jest Forlorn. Thank you so much for the help you have provided me.**


	8. Secret Leaked

**It is a quick chapter**

Tokoyami/Dark Shadow stared down his birthgiver. She gave a small scoff and looked away from her personification of a pure accident.

"**You can leave. You serve no purpose here**." Dark Shadow said in a cold blooded tone. Asui backed away from Tokoyami not sure if he is prone to violent outburst again his own mom. "Oh please, Dark Shadow cut that shit out. You know I'm here to sign you out. They said you need to say for about 30 minutes then we all can leave." She said.

"**Well just stay silent.**" Dark Shadow spat back at her. "Shut your ass up, Dark Shadow!" she shouted in slight anger and amusement.

Asui was kind of tired of being in the dark all the time about this 'Dark Shadow'. "Okay who is Dark Shadow?" Asui finally asked. This made everyone in the room freeze for a second. The mother just spoke up. "It's Tokoyami's other personality." She simply explained. Asui looked perplexed and looked at Tokoyami/Dark Shadow for confirmation. Dark Shadow just nodded his head in agreement.

"So you are this Dark Shadow person?" Asui asked him. "**Yeah…**" Dark Shadow shortly answered. "How?" She asked in hopes of a viable answer. "**Tokoyami suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder. Basically, more than one personality. In our case, it is just me and him.**" He explained.

Asui had to wrap her head around this. This does explain a bunch of questions she had, but just raised a few more.

**This was a quick chapter to assure everyone I am not dead. The next chapter will be more of a Q & A style chapter. Basically, Asui will be asking questions and Dark Shadow and Tokoyami will answer it. You can put questions in the review ( ) or comments. **


End file.
